A Crack in the World
The Rangers train at the Shiba House. Kevin starts to get distracted from his memories of the recent battles. He continues to think while defending against Mike's attacks. Mike attempts for a strong attack, but ends up flipping over Kevin, who bent down to position rocks in a pattern. Kevin ponders why Serrator is battling the Rangers and Master Xandred. Kevin leads the Rangers inside the House. He reveals a pattern on the map based on their past battles with Serrator's Nighloks. The points form a line down the city. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred continues to rest underwater. Serrator summons Pestilox to start his plan. He orders the Nighlok to attack at the appropriate locator point. Antonio catches a large fish at the docks. He wants to take a photo with his Samurai Morpher, but his attempts fail. He runs towards the nearby photo booth. Bulk and Spike are training at the docks. Antonio takes several photos of his new catch. Bulk accidently steps on Spike's foot. Back at the Sanzu River, Octoroo confronts Serrator after discovering his plan. Octoroo learns that Serrator was wedging sadness in a pattern. Serrator is impressed that Octoroo also learns about Deker's role in the plan. Serrator has planned this mission for 200 years. In the forest, Dayu grows impatient. She has doubts that Serrator will keep his word. Deker tells Dayu to stay away from Serrator. At another part of the forest, Serrator pulls out a sword, which resembles the Urumasa. The Nighlok begins the attacks. The Rangers notice that the attack matches Kevin's pattern. Mentor Ji calls Antonio to battle. Antonio morphs into attack inside the photo booth. Pestilox fires insects into the mouths of the citizens. Bulk and Spike take a break from their training with their food. Spike notices the injured citizens and the Nighlok. Pestilox turns his attention to Bulk and Spike. The Nighlok fires the insects towards them. Bulk and Spike hide in the Photo Booth. Spike feels the same pain, but they learn that it is merely an empty stomach. Bulk and Spike move the photo booth towards the food. Several photos are taking during their journey and lunch. Pestilox enjoys his victory until the Gold Ranger makes his appearance. Gold Ranger starts the attack on Pestilox. The Rangers and Moogers join the fight. Pestilox fires the insects towards them. Green Ranger blocks the attack with the Forest Spear. Red Ranger fires the 5-Disc Cannon, but the attack is blocked by Serrator. Red Ranger immediately powers up to Super Samurai mode. Serrator reveals his plot and orders Pestilox to continue the mission. He only needs one final wedge to split the world in half. Serrator blasts the Rangers to the ground. Gold Ranger takes the opportunity to hold Serrator. The Rangers join the fight. Super Samurai Red Ranger turns his attention to Pestilox. Deker arrives to the scene with the Uramasa aimed at Serrator's back. Serrator tells Deker how the recent Nighlok fights have created the opening for his ultimate plan to flood the Sanzu River into the human world. Pestilox lead the Rangers to final wedge location. Super Samurai Red Ranger and the female Rangers work together against Pestilox. Super Samurai Red Ranger fires the Super Bullzooka and defeats the Nighlok. The spell is broken and the humans are back to normal. Serrator enjoys the defeat of his Nighlok. Pestilox grows to his Mega Mode form. The Rangers form the Samurai Megazord to face off against Pestilox. Serrator goes into details about Deker's role to finish the mission. Blue, Green, and Gold Ranger attempt to attack Serrator, but they are blasted to the ground. The Rangers summon the Swordfish and Beetle Zords to form the Beetle Blast Megazord. The formation weeds out a few of the Giant Moogers. The Rangers form the Swordfish Fencer Megazord to clear out more of the Giant Moogers. Pestilox fires the insects towards the Megazord, who rapidly transforms into the Tiger Drill Megazord to block off the attack. The Rangers follow up with the Battlewing Megazord formation to push the Nighlok back. Red Ranger forms the Claw Armor Megazord and powers up to Shogun Mode Red Ranger. The formation defeats the Nighlok, which officially activates the final wedge. Dayu overhears the conversation with Deker and Serrator. Serrator reveals the restored Urumasa to Deker, who is eager for the new weapon. Serrator tells Deker must use the sword to shatter the world. He explains that the curse was placed the sword. With one quick slash, Deker's curse will finally be broken. The Rangers watch as Serrator offers a deal to Deker. Serrator's plan starts as energy blasts emit from the ground at the wedge points. Serrator floats in the air and admires his victory. Deker falls to the ground. Jayden tries to stand up, but is too weak to do so. ----